Shaman Fight, Crônicas de uma época de caos
by Diogo Samehader
Summary: A verdadeira história por trás de uma guerra
1. Chapter 1

Shaman Fight – Crônicas de uma época de Caos

Introdução

A Segunda Grande guerra mundial, não foi somente o momento mais delicado da humanidade do século XX, também fora palco de uma série de eventos inexplicáveis pela ciência moderna, talvez tenha sido a ultima mobilização de shamans no mundo.

Shamans, psíquicos, curandeiros, cada vez mais a existência dessas pessoas entravam em conflito pela dura realidade de cada dia. Como acreditar em algo tão duvidoso, enquanto milhares eram exterminados em campos de concentração, e a ciência cada vez mais procurava destruir cada vez mais a humanidade? Onde estariam os espíritos guardiões? Os deuses? O homem era apenas um pedaço de carne, à ser usado e descartado, a vida se tornara obsoleta!

Como nunca as pessoas precisavam de algo ou alguém para guiá-las! Não importando se levaria a mesma para a total destruição, ou para o fim dos conflitos!

O salvador estava prestes a nascer mais uma vez!

A estrela Lagos anunciava sua chegada na primeira metade da década de 40!

"Depois que ouviram o rei, eles partiram. E a estrela do Oriente, ia adiante deles, até que parou no lugar onde estava o menino"

(Lucas 1,9)

Chegará a hora do novo Shaman King nascer!

E mais uma vez tudo ia de acordo com a vontade do Grande Espírito!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 de Janeiro de 1945

Uma frota da marinha japonesa cerca, uma ilha abandonada aos arredores da Baía de Tóquio. Há algumas décadas, a mesma ilha havia abrigado uma fábrica americana, que tinha sido fechada, desde o fim do Era Meiji.

Mas naquela madrugada eles não estavam cercando uma tropa inimiga.

A missão deles era um resgate, e a verificação de uma denúncia sobre um possível centro de espionagem ianque.

Toda tripulação se encontrava inquieta no convés, durante um forte nevoeiro, havia algo estranho com aquilo tudo. Naquela altura do campeonato, a situação do Japão estava ficando crítica, das nações de Eixo praticamente sobrará apenas o pequeno país da Ásia, contra os EUA e o resto do mundo, sem falar nas tropas americanas que cada dia avançam mais no Pacífico!

Então como uma frota inteira se daria ao luxo, de estar em águas nipônicas, em uma mera missão de resgate? Mesmo se fossem espiões, a Marinha de guerra não é apta à lidar com essa situação! O silêncio dos comandantes aumentava cada vez mais a tensão!

Quando a primeira e única tropa daquele dia retornavam para a praia, o sol começava a despontar os primeiros raios! Para a surpresa de todos, os patriotas resgatados eram meros civis, alguns ainda nem tinham alcançado idade militar!

No cair do meio dia, a missão havia acabado, e no relatório oficial constava seis(6) sobreviventes japoneses resgatados, três mortos(uma inglesa, uma italiana e uma alemã), e alguns indígenas norte americanos, que já estavam nocauteados quando os soldados os encontraram.

Os nativos foram presos como espiões, talvez pudessem ser úteis, para decodificar o sinal americano (na época a Marinha americana passava informações em idioma Navajo, mesmo sendo captados pelo inimigo, sua complexidade impediu os japoneses de codificarem o mesmo)

Os sobreviventes encontrados dentro de uma caverna foram identificados como:

Oyamada Manta

Filho de um importante fornecedor das forças armadas.

Estava desaparecido há vários meses! Ele que alertou a posição de todos as tropas.

Ryunsuke

Fora encontrado inconsciente, estirado no chão, com estilhaços, daquilo que um dia fora uma espada de madeira. Retomou a consciência a bordo.

Horokeu Usui

Jovem da tribo Ainu, com estranhas marcas de queimaduras pelo corpo. Mesmo após ser resgatado, não deu depoimento, nem os oficiais exigiram, por causa de sua "raça" não ser pura nipônica.

Kyouyama Anna

Encontrada em estado de choque ao lado, de dois gêmeos inconscientes. Não disse uma palavra durante a viagem. Os tripulantes tinham medo, e os boatos que ser uma bruxa se espalharam rapidamente.

Asakura Yoh

Identificado com aluno do colegial, encontrado inconsciente, mas logo recobrou os sentidos ao chegar em Tóquio. Onde prestou depoimento junto com o resto da turma para o próprio general japonês.

Asakura Hao

Não exisitiam registros dessa pessoa em nenhum lugar, chegando ao porto, fora imediatamente hospitalizado em estado e coma.

Dias depois houve registros, de UFO´s sobrevoando o pacífico. Oficialmente nunca foi confirmado, mas há veteranos de guerra que juram terem visto uma espécie de anjo mecânico sobrevoar bases americanas.

Em Abril as tropas dos EUA desembarcaram em Okinawa. Em 6 e 7 de agosto do mesmo ano, é lançada a bomba de Hiroshima e Nagasaki, um dos episódios mais cruéis da história da humanidade, que forçou o imperador se render incondicionalmente em 2 de setembro, marcando o fim da Segunda Grande guerra mundial.

Tais registros sobre a invasão da ilha, assim como o relatório dos resgatados, desapareceu com o fim da guerra, e essa grande história, ficou fragmentada no tempo e no espaço.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor: Essa é minha primeira fic de SK!

As histórias não serão contínuas, tratarão de atos do mangá isoladamente, com algumas alterações para se encaixar no contexto da época.

Eu sou muito fã desse período histórico, e sempre vi algo místico na segunda guerra, o Shaman Fight caiu como uma luva.


	2. Chapter 2

O século XX fora marcado como o século das guerras. Praticamente não houve um período de paz durante toda sua extensão, as sementes de intolerância que a humanidade tinha plantado começara a germinar.

No início do século, a disputa das potências européias, ficava cada vez mais acirrada. Povos inteiros eram divididos, apenas para atender as necessidades colonialistas.

"_Quantas pessoas... ficam satisfeitas com os sonhos que realizam?"._

-Hiroyuki Takei-

Em 1914, o herdeiro do trono Austro-Húngaro, Francisco Ferdinando havia sido assassinado, morte essa que foi o estopim para o inevitável, e que seria lavada com mais sangue em cada canto do planeta.

Em épocas assim, o medo, a intolerância e o instinto de sobrevivência falam mais alto. O que significava política, para uma garotinha italiana, que teve a vida de seus pais roubada por algo tão subjetivo. Porque as pessoas se matam pelos outros? Qual o porquê de se fazer guerra? Ora... quem quisesse proteger o que era seu tinha todo o direito de lutar, mas porque envolver inocentes?

Ela vaga pela rua com seu boneco de pano, brinquedo que com certo treino ela conseguia dá-lo vida, era seu companheiro nas piores situações. Até o orfanato havia rejeitado a garota problemática, crianças de rua eram algo comum nas cidades, principalmente aquelas rejeitadas pela sociedade, que em tempos de guerra sempre dão preferências para seus semelhantes.

Suas chances de sobrevivência eram escassas, sua vontade de viver estava se esgotando, tudo que restará era seu instinto de sobrevivência. Numa noite fora surpreendida por um garoto que aparentava possuir um pouco mais de sua idade, mas possuía um olhar cheio de experiência e de certa forma causava uma impressão assustadora. A proposta que ele lhe fez era irrecusável, sua chance de sobreviver.

O que parecia um sonho, agora se tornava cada vez mais concreto, com o garoto ela conheceu duas amigas, as primeiras e únicas de sua vida, devido aos seus poderes todas outras crianças tinham medo dela, todas três perderam seus pais na guerra, e estavam em situação deplorável por causa da perseguição.

A nacionalidade delas pouco importava(uma italiana, uma prussiana e outra inglesa), mesmo sendo irônico uma amizade assim durante a primeira guerra, mas agora seus países de origem não importavam, pois seu lar não tinha lugar fixo.

Em 1946 seus corpos foram identificados, juntamente com outros, encontrados pelo governo americano num necrotério de uma base secreta japonesa:

- Marion Phauna

- Kanna Bismarck

- Matilda Matisse

O sentido para a preservação dos corpos era desconhecido para o governo ianque que optou por cremá-las... assim como no passado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor:

Esse capítulo ficou curtinho, para falar a verdade nem sei como consegui arranjar tempo para escrever o.o

E não ficou dentro das minhas expectativas... /

De qualquer jeito, eu tinha que escrever sobre a Time Flor u.u

Eu queria arquitetar algo com a tropa dos X-Laws, isso sim vai ser trabalhoso, mas fica para a próxima. ¬


	3. Chapter 3

A década de 1920 foi um período fértil para o surgimento de organizações secretas, seja as fraternidades intelectuais que apoiavam o Partido Nacional Socialista na Alemanha pós-guerra, ou as classes burguesas que visavam a ascensão do Fascismo de Mussolini na Itália.

Mas não apenas de ideais políticos viviam essas fraternidades, muitas possuíam o caráter místico, como a maçonaria, que sempre esteve presente na história contemporânea.

Numa pequena cidade da Sicília o medo começava a brotar nos corações de seus habitantes. De vez em quando apareciam uns moradores profetizando os sinais do fim dos tempos, afirmando ter visto os anjos do Senhor descendo a Terra.

Como toda época de perturbação política, era o normal o surgimento de profetas, e perturbação religiosa, mas, o mais instigante de tudo, é que o padre responsável pela pequena paróquia local não fazia nada para acalmar seu rebanho inquieto. Ao invés disso, ele incentivava os boatos e a idolatria local, fato que acabou chamando a atenção da direção no Vaticano, que mandou um bispo para relatar os causos da região.

Fora relatado que o padre responsável Luchist Rosso, instigava o desespero nos fiéis durante seus sermões, e ao mesmo tempo, Marco seu protegido, profetizava a intervenção divina estava próxima, Deus estava se mobilizando para lavar os pecados da humanidade, e promover a justiça divina.

Meses depois Luchist fora chamado para explicar seus atos ao Papa, depois de uma longa audiência na cúpula da Igreja, o padre foi excomungado em 20 de Dezembro de 1921, e sua paróquia passaria a ser comandada por um sacerdote diretamente escolhido pelo Vaticano. Em 22 de Janeiro de 1922, morre o Papa Genovês Bento XV.

O ex-sacerdote nunca retornou para a Sicília, tinha entrado no exército italiano, e se tornou oficial dentro de alguns anos. Talvez pelos seus objetivos obscuros, ou pela sua simpatia, ele conseguiu a confiança dos poderosos, e ajudou os Fascistas a chegarem ao poder. No início da guerra, fora enviado para o Japão para relatar as conquistas desta nação aliada ao Eixo.

No início da década de 40, Luchist fora dado por desaparecido pelo Império nipônico, sua residência tinha sido incendiada por motivos desconhecidos, e seu corpo nunca encontrado. Na mesma época a história de seus milagres começavam a se espalhar, não somente pela Itália, mas pelo resto da Europa, chegando nos soldados aliados que estavam em missão pelo continente. Muitos seguiram a "seita", depois de terem visto companheiros sendo mortos por um ser místico de fogo. O crescimento dessas idéias pagãs não preocupavam os oficiais, já que agora os antigos discípulos de Luchist passam a contestar o seu antigo líder, e a profetizar a vinda de Nossa Senhora para varrer o demônio da terra.

Todos os seguidores de Luchist começaram a desaparecer com o final da guerra, alguns misteriosamente mortos, e outros desaparecidos quando foram transferidos para o Japão. E assim foi o destino de uma organização secreta chamada X-Laws, o esquecimento total. Os poucos relatos de sua existência permanece em documentos retidos no Vaticano.

Nenhum homem tem o poder de definir o que é certo e o que é errado, por isso a justiça humana é e sempre será imperfeita. A história é sempre escrita apenas por aqueles que vencem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:

Pessoalmente eu gostei da história do Luchist e dos X-Laws!   
Mas vocês devem estar se perguntado? "E a Maiden onde entra?", "Os outros integrantes dos X-Laws, o que aconteceu?"...

Bem, não se preocupem, vou voltar a falar deles!


End file.
